Kigurashi
by Kouran94
Summary: Meru despierta fuera de su hotel y descubre que ya no está en su mundo, que no tiene manera de regresar y que además tiene el poder de controlar el Elemento Tierra. Con la ayuda de otros Elementales... ¿Lograrán Meru y Laura regresar a salvo?
1. Introducción

Vamos a contar una historia. Empecemos por el principio. Tal vez con un "Había una vez" o un "Hace mucho tiempo". Cualquier fórmula es aceptable y la que escojas no va a cambiar el contenido de la historia. Al fin y al cabo, nadie la recordará unas páginas más adelante.

Cualquier forma es buena para comenzar:

"Había una vez una princesa encerrada en lo alto de una torre (porque sólo las princesas pueden estar encerradas en una torre). Vivía dentro de un reducido espacio de veinte metros cuadrados (aunque no hace falta dar datos como este), y soñaba constantemente con lo que podría encontrar en el exterior."

"Aquella princesa no era la única que vivía recluida en un mundo cuadrado: había mucha gente encerrada del mismo modo. La mayoría soñaba con lo que podía haber en el exterior, o terminaban aceptando que lo que veían era lo único real."

"Un día, la jaula de la chica se quebró y ella cayó al vacío. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, había aterrizado en el "exterior"."

"Un mundo, dos mundos. Una princesa, dos princesas ¿Realmente es tan diferente uno de otro? Un reflejo en un espejo, sí… Seguramente fuese eso."

"Ya hemos mencionado que la princesa no estaba sola en su pequeño mundo cuadrado, de modo que… ¿Cuántas personas se habrían visto arrastradas a aquel "vacío" (sí, vacío, aunque estuviese lleno de cosas ninguna tenía un valor especial para ella)? ¿Cuánta gente duplicada, cuántos reflejos hermanos se habrían extendido por aquel mundo?"

"Gemelos pensó para si la princesa, alzando la mano hacia su reflejo. La segunda princesa sonrió a su vez, devolviéndole el gesto. Imitándolo. Y transformándolo. No podían ser la misma persona…"

* * *

_Esta es una introducción a la historia. Ésta comienza en el primer capítulo._

_Esperamos que os guste y no olvidéis dejar reviews ;)_


	2. Capítulo 1

_Esta es una historia narrada por diferentes personajes dependiendo del punto de vista que queramos dar a entender. El nombre del personaje que va a contar la historia aparece en negrita antes de comenzar la narración. _

_Todos los personajes son originales. Con algún préstamo de personajes de alguna serie en nombre y/o parecido físico, pero caracterizados de tal manera que resulten ser personas diferentes. Esperamos que esto no moleste a nadie ^^u_

_Esperamos que os guste la historia ^-^_

* * *

_**Meru**_

Se escuchaba el tenue susurro del viento entre las hojas de los árboles. Sentía el aire en la cara, despeinándome, consiguiendo que abriera los ojos con cansancio.

Sobre mi cabeza, las ramas de unos árboles que no identifiqué se mecían suavemente, bloqueando los rayos de sol que calentaban la tierra bajo mi espalda.

Aquello no era la habitación del hotel, ni siquiera se parecía al paisaje de sus alrededores.

Todavía medio dormida, intenté encontrar a alguna respuesta lógica. No era sonámbula, así que eso quedaba descartado. No era posible que me hubieran secuestrado y luego abandonado en medio de un bosque, o al menos me negaba a creerlo. Tampoco que hubiera llegado allí por mi propio pie y lo hubiera olvidado… ¿verdad?

Me incorporé trabajosamente, la cabeza me daba vueltas como si la acabara de sacar de una lavadora. Perfecto.

Me sentía fatal y ni siquiera sabía donde estaba.

Miré a mi alrededor, intentando encontrar algo que me resultara familiar, pero lo único que había junto a mí era mi mochila, tal cual la había dejado, y un par de mantas gruesas tiradas al pie de un árbol.

-Igual me he muerto – musité, dejándome caer de nuevo hacia atrás.

Escuché el sonido de pasos entre la maleza y aguanté la respiración. Esos pasos se acercaban. Me puse en pie de un salto, pero sentí un dolor punzante en la pierna izquierda que hizo que volviera a caerme. Tenía rota la pernera del pantalón a la altura de la rodilla, y entre la tela desgarrada se podía ver una herida profunda que continuaba sangrando. Me obligué a mí misma a apartar la mirada antes de que empezara a marearme.

Los pasos continuaron aproximándose por lo que, aún tirada en el suelo, intenté mantenerme lo más digna posible. Si esa persona o lo que fuera intentaba hacerme daño iba a encontrar toda la resistencia que pudiera ofrecer. Respiré hondo.

Los pasos no provenían de una sola persona, si no de dos.

Ya empezaba a imaginarme lo peor cuando escuché una de las voces de los dueños de esos pasos.

-¡Vaya! ¡Si se ha despertado!

Por encima de uno de los arbustos aparecieron dos caras que me observaban expectantes, o tal vez solo era una persona y era yo la que veía doble.

No debían ser mucho mayores que yo, aunque de altura me sacaban casi una cabeza. Ambas caras eran totalmente idénticas, desde los rasgos finos hasta el color verde profundo de sus ojos. Pero a pesar de esto, no debía de ser muy difícil distinguirlos: uno de ellos tenía el pelo negro, como la noche, mientras que el del otro era rubio. Este último llevaba, además, un pañuelo de color oscuro cubriéndole la cabeza, como para protegerse del sol. Me pregunté si alguno de los dos sería teñido, porque se suponía que los gemelos eran idénticos hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Mientras yo me entretenía pensando en todo esto, ellos se habían acercado a mí y esperaban agachados a que me dignara a decirles algo. No parecían peligrosos, además, tenían un aspecto tan frágil que hasta yo podría con los dos.

Él rubio sonrió.

-¿Entiendes nuestro idioma? – me preguntó.

Hablaba con voz pausada, con un deje musical que no se parecía a ningún acento que consiguiera recordar. Pasé por alto su pregunta.

-¿Quiénes sois? – dije, bruscamente.

-Supongo que eso es un sí – comentó el moreno, rebuscando entre las mantas – Yo que tú intentaría ser un poco más educada con las personas que te han salvado la vida. El bosque no es lugar seguro para señoritas y menos por la noche.

-Me valgo sola – bufé.

-Sí, seguro – replicó él, señalando mi rodilla.

-Tiene mal aspecto – añadió su hermano – Será mejor vendárselo de una vez…

El moreno asintió, sacando de entre las mantas un pequeño frasco de cristal relleno de un líquido espeso de color azulado y un rollo de vendas.

Abrió el frasco.

-Mira para otro lado y, por lo que más quieras, no grites. Cómo nos oiga alguien va a ser peor…

Aguanté la respiración y clavé las uñas en la tierra.

En cuanto el líquido entró en contacto con mi piel, el dolor del corte fue sustituido por una sensación de quemadura, algo que me imaginaba igual a que te echaran ácido en la pierna. El grito se me quedó atascado en la garganta, me mordía el labio con tanta fuerza que sentí el sabor de la sangre en la boca.

-Esto… ¿No eres de por aquí, verdad? – preguntó el rubio, intentando que pensara en otra cosa.

Carraspeé

-¿Qué es exactamente "por aquí"?

Intercambiaron una mirada extrañada.

-Kiri no higurashi no mochi – respondió el rubio – O Kigurashi. El pueblo de las cigarras de la niebla.

Muy poético, pero no me sonaba. Y dudaba que se encontrara en las proximidades del hotel de Berlín en el que estaba antes de dormirme…

-Bueno… pues se podría decir que no… - musité.

El tacto del líquido azulado fue sustituido por el de las vendas.

-Bueno. Esto ya está – corearon los dos al mismo tiempo.

Intenté ponerme de pie. La rodilla me seguía doliendo, pero por lo menos podía caminar.

-Gracias, pero aún no habéis respondido a mi pregunta… - les dije.

-Cierto. – confirmó el moreno – Mi nombre es Fobos, y mi hermano se llama Deimos.

Sonreí.

-Yo soy Meru.

* * *

_Esperamos que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. Es muy breve, pero continuará pronto._

_No os olvidéis de dejar reviews ^^_


	3. Capítulo 2

_Este capítulo comienza con un punto de vista diferente. _

_Esperamos que os guste ^^_

* * *

_**Ryuusei**_

Horrorizado, observé cómo el contenido de la estantería se desparramaba por el suelo como a cámara lenta. Las copas se precipitaban hacia el suelo y sonaban como el canto de unos dulces pajarillos al ser fusilados por un cazador. Las fuentes se esparcían en pedazos por toda la estancia y las puertas del mueble cayeron como una cascada estallando ante mis pies.

Incapaz de decir nada, seguí con la cabeza el movimiento de los cristales al rebotar contra el suelo.

-… -abrí la boca un par de veces para a continuación volver a cerrarla sin emitir un sonido- …

En mis manos descansaba ahora la huérfana fuente que pensaba usar para servir la sopa. Giré el cuello para ver como mis hermanos se quitaban de encima la montaña de vidrio roto.

-¡AY! Podías ayudar, Ryu, que esto duele… -comentó uno de ellos.

-… -ante mis ojos vi pasar toda mi vida en microsegundos: mi obtención de título de cocina, mis primeros pasos en el mundo de la repostería, mi gran auge en los concursos culinarios… y a continuación vi una lápida de piedra con mi nombre grabado en ella: "R.I.P. Aquí descansa Ryuusei Ri, gran cocinero y amigo de sus amigos. Tus hermanos, en sentimiento de culpabilidad, te recuerdan…"

-¡Déjale! Está en modo shock… ¿No lo ves? –dijo otra voz.

"…Tu padre te tendrá siempre en su memoria… Tu familia llora tu muerte prematura…"

-¿Estáis bien? –preguntó la voz de la extranjera.

-¡Auch! Tengo más cortes que cuando me caí por….

Ensimismado en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de que el silencio se había adueñado de la situación. Por eso, con la mirada perdida, me giré hacia los ojos azules que me gritaban desde el piso de arriba.

-…-OCINERO! –susurraba James, el dueño de la casa, con su suave y musical voz- ¡PERO QUÉ COÑO HAS HECHO, RETRASADO! ¿¡PERO TÚ SABES CUÁNTO CUESTA ESA VAJILLA! ¡SUBNORMAL! ¡TONTOLABAS! ¡ESTOY DE TI HASTA…!

Volviendo en mí de pronto, miré como mis adorables hermanos pequeños se escabullían por la puerta de su habitación dejando a su paso un pequeño rastro de pedacitos brillantes.

-¡Bueno, bueno, James, tranquilo! –dijo la voz de Neil, santo patrón y salvador de los inocentes, un hombre grande, pelirrojo, y la persona para la que yo trabajaba- Seguro que no lo ha hecho a propósito, ¿Verdad, Ryuusei?

-… -asentí, medio embobado antes de dejar la fuente sobre la mesa y escaquearme también de la escena…

-¡NEIL! ¡DESPÍDELO DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!

-¡Chst! Baja la voz, hombre, que hay gente durmiendo… -escuché desde la cocina.

Aprovechando la confusión, cogí la lista de la compra, a pesar de que no me hacía falta hasta la noche, y salí por la puerta de atrás con el rabo entre las piernas.

Me apetecía pedalear (o escapar más rápido), así que me monté en la vieja bicicleta que había apoyada en la pared, y me encaminé hacia el pueblo.

-Pan, leche, fruta, judías, chocolate, dulces… y una vajilla… -le dije a la panadera consultando la lista.

-Sólo tengo el pan, Ryu, cariño –se rió ella- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Pareces un perro apaleado.

-James Orochi tiene la cualidad de apalizarte verbalmente -dije, mientras veía entrar más clientes que me miraban con desaprobación.

-Ese hombre no tiene remedio, no sé ni porqué trabajas ahí. ¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez? ¿La sopa no estaba a la temperatura adecuada? ¿Le molestaba una corriente de aire…?

-Qué va… mis hermanos, que se han cargado su vajilla de cristal. Han hecho un destrozo de mil demonios. Como siempre.

-¿Tus hermanos pequeños? Pero si son adorables, hombre.

-Sí, como un bulldog. Adorabilísimos. Pero con un poco de suerte, pierdo al pequeño de vista, que ahora que tiene novia…

-¡Ah! Sí, les he visto juntos. Hacen buena pareja, ¿no crees?

-Sí, bueno, perfecta. Yo con tal de que se lo lleve de casa…

-No digas eso, hombre, que en el fondo los adoras…

-Los adoro en el fondo, sí, en el fondo del sótano, donde no molesten…

Cogí las barras que llevaban ya un rato descansando sobre el mostrador, cuando me giré y me encontré a dos chicos, uno rubio y el otro moreno, mirándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Bueno, bueno, ya me marcho, no me miréis así… -les dije, saliendo de la tienda rápidamente.

-¿Es posible que todos los gemelos sean igual de maleducados…? –dije, dirigiendo una última mirada al interior.

* * *

_A primera vista, los dos primeros capítulos no tienen demasiada relación, pero pronto se enlazarán._

_No olvidéis dejar reviews =3_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Meru**_

-¿Orochi? – repetí.

Asintieron con un gesto idéntico, sentados cada uno en un extremo de la mesa, esperando mi reacción.

La casa de los gemelos no era demasiado grande pero, en comparación con el bosque, podía considerarla casi un palacio.

-Lo siento, pero no me suena… - les dije, bajando la vista.

-Está claro que no eres de aquí – suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Es una de las familias más importantes de la zona – empezó Fobos.

-Y hace algún tiempo llegó a su casa una extranjera… - continuó su hermano.

-Nos llegaron rumores de que no era de este mundo, pero no les dimos demasiado crédito.

-Pero ahora…

No pude evitar sonreírles.

Todavía me costaba asimilar que ya no estaba en mi mundo, pero no parecía haber otra explicación. Me había bastado con ver su ropa, el aspecto del pueblo, el comportamiento de sus habitantes y el modo en que me miraran al pasar por su lado. Yo no encajaba allí.

Y, sin embargo, Fobos y Deimos no habían tenido problemas en echarme una mano. Me habían acogido en su casa, me habían dado de comer y se habían molestado en investigar. Parecía resultarles menos extraño que a mí.

-¿Sabéis como se llama? – pregunté.

Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

De todos modos, aunque esa chica fuera de mi mundo… ¿Qué posibilidades había de que nos conociéramos? ¿De que fuésemos de la misma ciudad? ¿De que… supiese cómo volver? Aún así, necesitaba saber que no era la única en esa situación.

-¿Creéis que podría hablar con ella? – musité, clavando la vista en el bol de sopa, que me recordaba el hambre que tenía.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, mirándose como si pudiera hablar telepáticamente. Igual podían, no me habría sorprendido demasiado.

-¿Francamente? – preguntó Deimos, ladeando la cabeza – No creo que te reciban

-Viven en una jaula de oro. Son todos unos bichos raros – gruñó Fobos, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Entonces?

-Te acompañaremos hasta la urbanización donde viven, pero no te podemos prometer nada… - dijo el rubio.

Sonreía, dándome ánimos.

Asentí.

-Eso me vale.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, cuando la luz del sol empezaba a perderse en el horizonte, la imagen de la enorme mansión se dibujó frente a nosotros.

A su alrededor decenas de casas similares esperaban silenciosas a que llegara algún nuevo dueño que pudiera habitarlas. Todo estaba en silencio.

Retazos de niebla flotaban en torno a nosotros, impidiéndonos ver los nombres escritos frente a las verjas de las mansiones. Más que un lugar habitable, parecía un cementerio.

-Este sitio pone los pelos de punta – resumí.

Di un par de pasos hacia la pesada verja metálica, que casi parecía la mandíbula de algún animal a la espera. Los grandes ventanales estaban oscuros, como si nunca se hubiera encendido una luz en su interior.

Tragué saliva, volviéndome hacia los gemelos que esperaban un par de metros por detrás de mí, con los brazos cruzados.

Me dedicaron una sonrisa de aliento.

La verja chirrió al contacto con mi mano. No había ningún timbre o algo que se le pareciera, de modo que entramos en el enorme jardín sin esperar a ser invitados.

Los árboles que crecían en torno a la casa tampoco me resultaban familiares, pero no me paré demasiado a observarlos. Todo el jardín estaba perfectamente arreglado, pero mantenía un aspecto salvaje que recordaba a algún tipo de jungla. Fuesen como fuesen los habitantes de esa mansión, seguramente tenían algo que esconder.

La puerta nos esperaba al final de unos escalones cubiertos de hojas secas.

Me repetí a mí misma que no pasaba nada, que no se trataba de una familia de asesinos en serie, que tan solo eran un poco excéntricos y yo iba acompañada ¿Qué era lo peor que me podía pasar?

Lo sabía. Que esa chica en realidad no fuera de mi mundo. Sacudí la cabeza para librarme de los pensamientos negativos. No podía darme por vencida antes de preguntar, tenía que encontrar el modo de volver a casa.

No tenía pensado quedarme allí demasiado tiempo.

Respiré hondo mientras cogía la pesada aldaba de la puerta y la dejaba caer sobre la superficie de madera brillante. El sonido retumbó por toda la urbanización como el eco de una caída, contribuyendo a que la atmósfera tétrica se hiciera más pesada.

Esperamos.

El sonido de unos pasos por el pasillo se fue haciendo más y más fuerte hasta que fue interrumpido por el de una cerradura al abrirse.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_No olvidéis dejar reviews =3_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Nunjou**

Quien quiera que estuviese llamando a la puerta dejó bien claro que no era de la casa, porque los únicos que llaman con la aldaba son los que están intimidados por el tamaño de la mansión y no ven el interruptor; y mi hermano, que es imbécil, pero como en aquel momento estaba vendándome una mano, no podía ser él.

El incidente de la mañana me había dejado cristales clavados en sitios de mi cuerpo que nunca habría creído expuestos a ningún peligro. Y luego era Ryuusei el que se quejaba…

Mientras las vibraciones que emitía la puerta retumbaban por toda la casa, James apareció esperando vernos con intención de abrir.

Pobre iluso.

-Juventud, divino tesoro… –nos dijo, a mí y a los 8 individuos que estábamos allí sentados, mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa para abrir la puerta.

-Jujuju…–rió mi hermano por lo bajo.

Desde donde estábamos no podíamos ver con quién hablaba, pero la voz de James dejaba adivinar parte de la conversación.

-¿Quiénes sois? No buscaréis una limosna, ¿no? –comenzó bruscamente.

-…

-No veo que tiene eso que ver con…

-…

-¿Una chica?

-…

-¿De otro mundo? ¿Es algún tipo de broma?

-…

-Me parece que os referís a Laura.

-Anda, ¿hablan de mí? –preguntó Laura, que a su vez vendaba la mano de mi hermano.

-…

-¿Para qué?

-…

-Bueno, bueno, tampoco hace falta ponerse así, pasad… -dijo, apartándose para dejarles paso.

Estiré bien el cuello para ver entrar a dos chicos escoltando a una chica de menor estatura. Como una alarma, mi cerebro hizo click cuando me di cuenta de que los escoltas eran gemelos.

La chica, con la cara bastante demacrada y grandes ojeras parecía muy intimidada por el aspecto de la casa.

-Sentaos por ahí… -les indicó James- … si cabéis, porque desde luego, en esta casa son todos una panda de VAGOS.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilo, ¿eh? –comentaron Jake y compañía mientras se marchaban dejando los sofás libres.

_**Deimos**_

La estancia estaba tan llena de gente que me extrañó que tuvieran sitio para sentarse.

Los lugares que ocupaban parecían estar dispuestos desde siempre, porque no había nadie fuera de lugar, la sensación que transmitía la habitación era de equilibrio absoluto.

Aunque eso no hacía que todas esas miradas clavadas en nosotros fueran menos intimidantes.

Seguimos con la mirada al grupo que se puso en pie y salió de la habitación hablando en voz baja, mientras que el hombre que nos había abierto la puerta murmuró algo así como "… imbéciles… no hay que pueda con ellos…" y cerró la puerta con fuerza a nuestras espaldas.

Me volví hacia Fobos, que miraba extrañado a los dos chicos llenos de cortes que acompañaban a la tal Laura.

¿Gemelos?

¿Era una especie de broma?

Dos chicas de otro mundo. Dos pares de gemelos.

Una parte de mí necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien nos dijera que era sólo una coincidencia.

Carraspeé, pero fue mi hermano el que habló.

-Buenaaaas….

Meru le dirigió una mirada de reproche. Sólo le faltaba decir que esa no era forma de comportarse en un sitio tan lujoso.

Uno de los gemelos, que tenía los ojos de un curioso color morado, suspiró.

-¿Queréis algo o es solo por molestar?

Está claro que no hay como pedir para que te den.

Y a mi hermano eso le encanta.

-En un principio era sólo por molestar, pero después de esta agradable bienvenida creo que nos inventaremos alguna excusa – comentó.

-Lo que el idiota quiere decir es que traemos alguien que quizá os interese – rematé.

Meru cambiaba el peso de una pierna a la otra sin darse cuenta. No sabía muchas cosas de su mundo, de hecho, solo las que ella me había contado, pero estaba seguro de que tanto ella como Laura tenían algo en común.

-¿Es por mí? – preguntó Laura con calma y los ojos muy abiertos.

-En parte sí – musitó Meru – Por las dos.

Se miraron, como si escondieran algo que los demás no sabíamos. Fue un momento extraño, pero duró apenas unos segundos…


	6. Capítulo 5

**Laura**

Su mirada asustada me recordó al principio, cuando yo también me sentía perdida y sola en un mundo tan extraño.

-Buenaaaas… -dijo uno de los gemelos que la acompañaban.

El hecho de encontrarse a otros dos gemelos confundía a Houjun y a Nunjou, pero aquel comentario crispó los nervios del mayor, que soltó un "¿Queréis algo o es sólo por molestar?" con muy mala intención.

-En un principio era sólo por molestar, pero después de esta agradable bienvenida, creo que nos inventaremos alguna excusa.

Desesperada, agarré la mano a medio vendar de Houjun, que detuvo a su hermano antes de que se abalanzase sobre el muchacho.

-¿Es por mí? –pregunté a la muchacha.

-En parte sí. Por las dos.

Enseguida averigüé qué era lo que quería de mí. Desde que la había visto entrar lo había sospechado por sus ojos temblorosos, su andar encogido, su ropa, sus gestos… Pero aquello me lo aclaró del todo.

Le hice una seña para que se sentase en el sofá gris de en frente, bajo la estricta vigilancia de los ojos violáceos de Nunjou, e intenté empezar de nuevo toda la conversación.

-¿Qué tal? –le dije, sonriéndole cálidamente e intentando olvidar el pequeño roce entre Nunjou y aquel muchacho.

Ella, que trataba de aparentar calma cuando yo podía ver a las claras que estaba nerviosa perdida, abrió la boca, para volver a cerrarla sin decir nada, y se quedó mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Houjun en tono afable.

_**Meru**_

Escuchaba a la perfección cada uno de los latidos de mi corazón retumbar en mi cabeza mientras me dejaba caer en uno de los sofás.

Intentaba parecer tranquila, pero sabía por la forma en que me miraban que no lo estaba consiguiendo. Nunca se me había dado demasiado bien lo de guardar las apariencias, y nunca me había visto en una situación como aquella. Esto no me ayudaba mucho.

No conocía a la chica, pero sabía que tampoco pertenecía a aquel pueblo… o a aquel mundo. Seguramente llevaba allí bastante tiempo, porque no parecía demasiado fuera de lugar. Aún así, había algo en ella que no terminaba de encajar.

-¿Quién eres? – me preguntó uno de los gemelos.

Sonreía con educación, pero sólo eso.

Me pensé la respuesta más de lo normal, como si de golpe me hubiese olvidado de mi nombre.

-Me llamo Meru – musité, tratado de que no me temblara la voz – Ellos son Fobos y Deimos.

Ninguno hizo ademán de saludar. Fobos tenía el ceño fruncido y su hermano miraba a los chicos con aire aburrido.

Laura sonrió.

-Yo soy Laura, aunque… creo que eso ya lo sabes. Ellos son Nunjou y Houjun – añadió, señalando a "sus" gemelos.

Uno de los dos, aunque no sabría decir cual, esbozó una media sonrisa.

-¿De dónde eres? – continué, después de pensar fríamente qué era lo siguiente que debía preguntarle.

Necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba saber si estábamos en el mismo lugar o era algo completamente aleatorio. No me hizo falta especificar que me refería a nuestro mundo, porque ella lo entendió a la primera.

-De Francia. Bueno, no exactamente – se corrigió – Estábamos allí de viaje de fin de curso.

-¿Estábamos? – repetí

Su expresión se ensombreció ligeramente.

-Llegué con una amiga, pero… - musitó, desviando la mirada – Es igual. Ella se marchó por su cuenta hace algún tiempo. – sacudió la cabeza, tal vez para librarse de los malos pensamientos –…Oye, sé que esto es raro al principio. Terminarás por hacerte a la idea, ya verás.

Me encogí en el sofá, sintiendo las lágrimas empezando a arremolinarse en mis ojos. No quería hacerme a la idea. Lo único que quería era salir de allí.

Negué con la cabeza, esperando a calmarme para volver a hablar.

-Tengo que volver a casa...

**Laura**

-Tengo que volver a casa…

Dios…Su mirada me caló hondo. Estaba asustada; comencé a sentirme muy mal. Aquello me recordaba a muchas otras cosas que me hacían sentir así.

"_-Pero…¿Es que entonces no habéis encontrado el modo de volver? ¡Laura! ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí! –gritó ella, agarrándome por los hombros- ¡Tenemos que volver! ¡Hay que buscar la salida! ¡LAURA!"_

-… ¿Laura? –la mano de Houjun me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y me pilló con la guardia baja.

-Ah… -lentamente, me aparté el flequillo de la cara y levanté de nuevo el rostro hacia los invitados- …

"-_¿Entonces necesitas volver a casa? ¿Tanto nos odias? –la voz de Nunjou tenía un leve tono de reproche que me hizo sonreír._

_-Mis padres tienen que estar tirándose de los pelos… Me gustaría poder decirles que estoy bien… Y que no se preocupen… _

_-… Todo saldrá bien –me dijo Houjun, acariciándome la cabeza- Lo arreglaremos. ¿No ves que siempre terminamos haciéndolo?"_

-Yo… No lo sé…Bueno, la verdad es que… Hikou es… -solté sin pensar.

-Laura… -me advirtió Nunjou, con voz queda.

-… -me encogí de hombros, al escucharme a mi misma pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Meru.

Sentía la mirada del todo el mundo clavada en mí. Estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero me sentía muy confusa al recordarle. Sentí como Houjun me sujetaba para no desplomarme.

-¡No es nada! Es que es un tema un poco delicado… -dijo Houjun, aliviando la tensión.

-… -le miré, confusa, ¿por qué ya nadie se atrevía a mencionarle?

"Hikou…"

_"-¡Eh! ¡Oye! ¿A que viene esa cara tan larga? –la sonrisa blanca destacaba en su cara morena- Déjamelo a mí. Te prometo que encontraré esa salida. ¡Con la condición de que vuelvas, claro!_

_Fui incapaz de decir nada, mientras le veía colgarse la bolsa a la espalda. Sabía que estaba usando su poder sobre mí para impedirme hablar o intentar detenerle. Idiota…_

_-Te prometo que volveré, ¿vale? Cuida de mis gemelos mientras tanto…"_

Suspiré, e intenté tranquilizarme.

Aquello formaba parte del pasado y no llevaba a ninguna parte.

-Todavía no sabemos como volver, pero… -dije con determinación- lo averiguaremos.


End file.
